


Posies & Pistols

by ColtsAndQuills



Series: Posies & Pistols [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 05:51:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3476897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColtsAndQuills/pseuds/ColtsAndQuills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>50-word challenge for the beautiful, badass, underrated ladies who keep our boys on their toes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Charlie Bradbury

 

She grew up believing in fairy tales, breathing in magic and

exhaling wonder until her tears one day washed the

happily-ever-afters from the pages. Empty, they lay silent for years,

their memory held to her breast with bittersweet nostalgia.

She didn’t realize that where one story ended, another had begun.

\- Charlie Bradbury -

 


	2. Jo Harvelle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 50-word challenge for the beautiful, badass, underrated ladies who keep our boys on their toes.

Princess of the castle, king in the making. Her smile was reflected

in the armor of warriors who never knew she wore her own, proudly,

beneath gold and porcelain. Gunpowder for rouge and  trigger guard

for a ring, wayward daughter chased death like a game

and didn’t die a damsel.

\- Jo Harvelle -

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also found on: [tumblr](http://coltsandquills.tumblr.com/post/112568692526/50-word-challenge-ladies-of-supernatural-jo).


	3. Ruby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 50-word challenge for the beautiful, badass, underrated ladies who keep our boys on their toes.

Her lips spun lies, her tongue twisted desires, her mouth

drew syllables of betrayal against his own. They did not share

her past, reveal her heart, or graze her fears against his skin

in the dead of the night. She never thought of herself

as the villain of this story.

\- Ruby -

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also found on: [tumblr](http://coltsandquills.tumblr.com/post/112568809536/50-word-challenge-ladies-of-supernatural-ruby).


	4. Bela Talbot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 50-word challenge for the beautiful, badass, underrated ladies who keep our boys on their toes.

Life’s a bitch. What kind of expression is that, she asked?

What exactly does that mean? I want to drown in splendor,

to suffocate in joy, to take life by my hand, not the

other way around, and lead her to my dreams.

Life’s not a bitch. She’s just misunderstood.

\- Bela Talbot -

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also found on: [tumblr](http://coltsandquills.tumblr.com/post/112569370241/50-word-challenge-ladies-of-supernatural-bela).


	5. Donna Hanscum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 50-word challenge for the beautiful, badass, underrated ladies who keep our boys on their toes.

When life gives ya lemons, ya go and make some lemonade

with your best friend. Then maybe drive by that fellah's house

to throw leftovers at his window. Not too hard. Don't wanna

go ruining anything that don't belong to ya. Just enough to say

have a super nice day.

\- Donna Hanscum -

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also found on: [tumblr](http://coltsandquills.tumblr.com/post/112569573991/50-word-challenge-ladies-of-supernatural-donna).

**Author's Note:**

> Also found on: [tumblr](http://coltsandquills.tumblr.com/post/112568640286/50-word-challenge-ladies-of-supernatural-charlie).


End file.
